Red, Green, Black and Blue
by Marikili68
Summary: UA TRADUCTION Harry vit avec ses parents et ses frêres et soeurs dont son jumeaux Sean. mais sa vie est loin d'être aussi parfaite que l'on puisse l'imaginer. son passé recèle un lourd secret
1. Green

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient et blah blah blah...

**CECI EST UN SLASH ! HOMOPHOBES VOUS VOILA PREVENUS ! NE VENEZ PAS M'INSULTER. SI CA VOUS PLAIT PAS, PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN...**

Chapitre 1: Green

« Harry... Harry... Harry... Harry, pour l'amour de Dieu lêves-toi!

Le garçon en question, Harry roula sur le côté mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

« Aller Harry, Maman a dit que si yu ne te lêves pas maintenant tu seras en retard pour les cours!

Harry ouvrit les yeux et les trouva plongés dans les yeux verts de Sean Austin Potter, son frêre. Son frêre jumeau pour être exact. Sean s'assit sur la taille de Harry et lui fit un grand sourire.

« Tu me dérange alors que toi même n'est pas encore habillé.

Le sourire de Sean ne fit que s'agrandir.

« Oh mais je ne vais pas à l'école aujourd'hui tu t'souviens? Maman a dit que je devais rester un jour de plus à la maison pour être sûr que je n'ai plus la grippe.

Harry lui grogna après.

« Est-ce que ça te dérangerai de te pousser de sur moi? J'aimerais aller prendre une douche.

Sean s'enleva de sur lui et dit « Tu devrais en prendre une petit frêre. Je ne voulais rien dire avant mais tu pues.

« Oh ferme la Sean. Et arrête de m'appeler petit frêre !

« Mais je suis ton grand frêre. Deux minutes est une chose importante.

Harry roula des yeux et entra dans la salle de bain qu'il partageait avec Sean. Il enleva les boxers qu'il portait au lit et entra sous la douche. Il ouvrit l'eau, sursautant lorsque l'eau froide coula sur son torse. Il attrapa le shampoing et commença à se laver les cheveux.

Il termina dix minutes plus tard environ et sortit de sous la douche. Il prit une serviette blanche du tas et l'enroula autour de sa taille. Il alla vers le lavabo, prit sa brosse à dents, y mit du dentifrice et commença à se brosser les dents. Il regarda dans le miroir et se trouva face à face avec un adolescent de seize ans avec des yeux verts anormalements brillants. Les cheveux noirs de Harry lui allaient jusquaux épaules et avaient des mêches vertes dedans. Il s'agissait de la seule différence entre lui et Sean.

Alors que Harry aimait les cheveux longs et la couleur verte, Sean aimait les cheveux courts et en bataille et la couleur bleue.sean avait des mêches bleues dans ses cheveux. Harry cracha le dentifrice et se rinçat la bouche. Il sortit de la salle de bain et de dirigea vers sa penderie. Il en sortit une pair de jeans baggy noirs, un t-shirt blanc et une chemise noire. Il alla vers son miroir, chercha ses lentilles de contact et les mit. Il trouva également son bijoux de sourcils vert et la plaça facilement sur son sourcil droit.

Il enfila une pair de boxers puis s'habilla. Il termina l'ensemble avec des baskets blanches. Harry attrapa son sac, sorti de la chambre et descendit l'escalier jusque dans la cuisine. Sa famille entière y prenait le petit déjeuné.

« Bonjour tout le monde lança Harry en s'asseyant entre ses sœurs Morgan et Hailey.

Morgan Anne Potter était un véritable garçon manqué. Elle ne portait que des jeans et était térrifiée par les robes et les jupes. Elle avait des cheveux noirs et les pointes teintes en rouge et des yeux marrons juste comme ceux de leur père James Potter. Elle portait une pair de jeans baggy bleus et un énorme t-shirt bleu marine sur lequel était écrit _'You're dumb and I'm not'. _Elle avait deux ans de moins que Harry et Sean ce qui lui donnait quatorses ans.

Hailey Lily Potter était le premier enfant de Lily et James Potter et avait un an de plus que Harry et Sean ce qui lui donnait dix-sept ans. Elle ressemblait exactement à leur mère avec ses cheveux roux et ses yeux vert. Elle portait une jupe en jean qui lui arrivait aux genoux et une chemise rouge.

« Bonjour Harry répondit tout le monde à l'unison.

« Maman pourquoi est-ce que Sean a le droit de rester à la maison le premier jour de classe alors qu'il n'est même pas malade? Demanda Harry, remarquant que Sean était toujours encore en boxer et en t-shirt.

Sean leva soudainement la tête et lança un regard mauvais à Harry. Celui se contenta de lui sourire machiaveliquement.

« Il reste à la maison bien qu'il ne soit plus malade parcqu'il est encore vulnérable et que je ne veux pas qu'il fasse une rechute. » Sean lui fit un sourire doux et Harry lui jeta un regard mauvais. « De plus » continua-t-elle « comme tu le veux autant avec il ira demain avec toi. »

« Oooh, si c'est pas mignon. Mon petit frêre ne peux pas vivre sans moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai demain. Ne pleure pas.

Harry rougit alors que Morgan ricanait dans ses céréales. Lily et James riaient doucement et Hailey se contentait de secouer la tête.

Le petit déjeuner passa rapidement après cela et Harry se retrouva vite a marcher entre ses sœur vers l'école. Ils s'arrêtèrent tout d'abord devant la nouvelle école de Morgan le _Collège Georgina A. Baker. _Morgan leur fit un signe de la main et monta les marche en courant et entra dans l'école.

Harry soupira alors qu'ils se détournaient

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'habille comme ça?

Hailey lui sourit avant de lui répondre

« Pourquoi tu t'habilles ainsi?

« Parce que çame plaît...

« Exactement dit-elle en souriant à nouveau. Morgan est juste en train de traverser une phase. Observe, d'ici qu'elle est ton âge, elle s'habillera de la même façon que moi.

« Pitié, non

« Ferme la dit-elle en lui donnant un coup sur le bras

« Aïe, ça fait mal. Dit-il en se frottant le bras.

« Et tu crois vraiment que ça me touche?

Ils atteignirent le lycée quelques minutes plus tard. Il s'agisait d'un énorme bâtiment avec écrit _Lycée Poudlard _juste au dessus des portes.ils montèrent les marches et entrèrent dans la bâtisse.

Harry et Hailey fouillèrent dans leurs sacs et en sortirent leurs emplois du temps qui leur disait où se trouvaient leurs salles principales.

« Et bien je suis au troisième étage. A plus tard Harry.

Elle embrassaa Harry sur la joue avant de courir vers l'escalier le plus proche.

_Eurk_ pensa Harry en enlevant le rouge à lêvre brillant de sa sœur de sa joue.

Sa salle principale était au deuxième étage. Il alla aux escaliers et les monta jusqu'au deuxième étage. Il trouva la salle et se tint devant la porte en regardant à l'intérieur.

Il prit une grande inspiration, tourna la poignée et entra. Le professeur s'arreta de parler et le regarda. Elle sourit et lui fit signe d'entrer.

« Etes-vous Sean Potter? Demanda-t-elle en souriant toujours.

« Non mademoiselle, Harry Potter. Sean est malade donc il ne sera pas là avant demain.

« Oh et bien présentez vous à la classe Mr Potter.

Harry se tourna et vit que les yeux de chaques élèves étaient posés sur lui. Il avala sa salive et commença à parler.

« Mon nom est Harry Potter. J'ai enménagé ici il y a un peu près deux semaines du Surrey. J'ai deux sœur, l'une d'elle va en cours ici, son nom est Hailey. Mon autre sœur s'appelle Morgan. Umm... j'ai un frêre jumeau, som nom est Sean, il ne sera pas là avant demain par contre.

Il regarda le professuer qui lui sourit à nouveau

« Allez vous trouver un siège Mr Potter. Au fait je suis le professeur McGonagall.

Harry acquiesa et regarda autour de la salle. Il trouva deux sièges vides derrière un garçon roux et une fille brune. Il se dirigea vers la place, enleva son sac et s'assit.

Il sentait que quelqu'in le fixait et regarda sur sa gauche. Un garçon aux cheveux blonds platine et aux yeux bleus-gris entra dans son champ de vision. Il lui suirit puis regarda à nouveau vers l'avant.

Le reste des cours de Harry passèrent rapidement. Il eut à se présenter de nouveau dans tous mais à part cela tout se passa très bien. C'était maintenant midi et il était assit en mangeant avec Hailey. Hailey ne cessait de parler d'un garçon chaud qui était dans sa salle principale lorsque quelqu'un tappa sur l'épaule de Harry.

Harry se tourna et leva les yeux pour se trouver face à face avec le garçon roux qui était dans sa salle principale.

« Ca te dérange si l'on s'assoit ici? Demanda-t-il en pointant le groupe qui se trouvait derrière lui.

« Pas du tout.

Le rouquin sourit et s'assit. Le reste du groupe s'assit avec lui.

« J'suis Ron Weasley en fait.

Harry lui serra la main.

« Et je suis Hermione Granger, sa petite amie.

C'était la fille aux cheveux bruns.

« Et ça c'est Neville Longdubat, Blaise Zabini, Lavande Brown et Draco Malfoy.

Harry leur fit un signe de la tête avant de s'arrêter à Draco. C'était le même garçon qui lui avait sourit en classe. Il lui sourit à nouveau. Harry lui rendit son sourire et allait dire quelque chose lorsque quelqu'un lui marcha sur le pied.

« AÏE! » il se tourna vers Hailey qui le regardait méchament. « Oh ouais, voici ma sœur Hailey Potter.

Elle leur sourit gentillement et serra la main de tout le monde.

Le déjeuné se passa bien après cela. Harry et Hailey s'entendaient bien avec eux. Ils riaient à une blague lorsque Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux déplaçant ses cheveux de son front. Draco qui le regardait remarqua qu'ily avait une cicatrice sur son front, et pas n'importe qu'elle cicatrice, celle ci était en forme d'éclair.

« Hey Harry, si ça ne te dérange pas que je demande, d'où est-ce que tu as cette cicatrice?

Harry pâlit immediatement et regarda Hailey qui le regardait avec pitié.

« Tu n'a pas besoin de me le dire si tu ne veux pas.

« Non c'est bon. J'ai eu ça d'un...vélo. Je faisais du vélo quand j'avais dix ans et heurté un trou dans la chaussée. Le vélo s'est retourné et je suis tombé sur le macadam la tête la première.

« Oh, ça a dut faire mal.

« Ouais, ça l'a fait.

Il regarda Hailey qui le regardait bizarrement. Elle savait que ce n'était pas la vérité. il avait dit la vérité, juste pas Toute la vérité.

Rapidement la journée se finie. Harry et Hailey rentrèrent à pied à la maison. Ils ne parlèrent pas de ce qu'il s'était passé aux déjeuné mais d'autres choses. Ils stoppèrent devant le collège, trouvèrent Morgan, lui firent signe et se dirigèrent vers la maison.

Ils arrivèrent finnalent et entrèrent. Ils coururent en haut des escaliers et dans leurs chambres. Harry enleva ses chaussures et alla dans la salle de bain. Il la traversa et ouvrit la porte qui menait à la chambre de Sean. Sean était assi sur son lit avec une guitard dans les mains. Il sourit quand Harry entra et posa la guitard.

« Comment étais ton premier jour?

« Ca a été.

Harry s'assit sur le lit et s'allongea. Sean s'allongeat à côté de lui.

« Est-ce que tu as rencontré quelqu'un de mignon? Comme quelqu'un de mignon?

Harry rougit et se tourna pour regarder Sean. Sean et lui étaient bisexuels et très ouverts a ce sujet.

« Ouais. Un garçon. Il s'appel Draco Malfoy.

« Vraiment? Et bien, vas'y, je veux une description.

Harry sourit.

« Il est si mignon. Il a des cheveux blonds platine et ces très mignons yeux bleus-gris.

« Oh vraiment? et est-ce que tu as vu quelqu'un pour moi?

« Garçon ou fille?

« Garçon.

« Et bien j'ai vu cet autre garçon, son nom est Blaise Zabini. Il a des cheveux noirs et de magnifiques yeux bleu profond.

« Ooh, moi aime.

Quequ'un frappa à la porte à ce moment là.

La porte s'ouvrit sans attendre de réponse en révelant Morgan. Elle courut et sauta dans le lit entre ses deux frêres. Ils ne dirent rien pour un moment. Ils regardèrent juste le plafond bleu clair. Ce fut Morgan qui rompit le silence quelques minutes plus tard.

« Harry, Sean, est-ce que je peux vous poser une question?

« Vas'y répondit Harry.

« Est-ce que vous penser que je dois commencer à m'habiller comme Hailey?

« Pourquoi est ce que tu veux? Dit Sean en se mettant sur le ventre pour pouvoir regarder sa sœur.

« J'ai vu ce garçon aujourd'hui et il est vraiment mignon et tout et il m'a parler dans la salle principale mais j'ai vu qu'il ne traînait qu'avec ces filles qui portent des mini-jupe et ce genre de choses. Alors je me suis dit que si je commençais à m'habiller ainsi, il commençerait à s'interesser à moi.

« Je pense que tu devrais t'habiller comme tu le veux et ne pas te soucier de ce les gens pensent. Si ce garçon veut vraiment s'interesser à toi il ne ne souciera pas de ce que tu portes.

« Ouais je suis d'accord avec Harry. Pourquoi tu n'es pas allée voir Hailey à ce sujet?

Morgan sourit et répondit

« Elle m'aurait probablement attrapée et emmenéefaire les magasins à l'instat même où je prononçait le mot « habiller »

Ils se mirent à rire.

« Je veux un pierçing. Est-ce que vous penser que Maman me laissera en avoir un?

« Si tu l'embêtes suffisament comme nous l'avons fait, je pense qu'elle finira par cèder. De plus ça dépend d'où. Dit Sean en lui faisant un sourire malicieux.

« J'en veux un sur la langue. Vous deux n'avez pas ça.

« Comment tu le sais? Demanda Harry en lui tirant la langue.

Sean fit un grand sourire et lui tira également la sieene.

« Quoi? Je ne vois rien.

Elle regarda ses frêres, sa coufusion peinte sur son visage.

« Regarde plus près.

Elle le fit et il y avait bel et bien un trou là. Sufisament petit pour être le trou d'un pierçing. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand alors qu'elle les regardait sous le choc.

« Quand?

Harry commença à rire de son expression avant de répondre.

« Notre anniversaire. Dean nous les a fait faire.

Dean Thomas était le meilleur ami des jumeaux dans le Surrey. Morgan secoua juste la tête avnat de descendre du lit.

« Vous voulez vous entrainer?

« Sûr

Elle courut chercher ses baguettes.

Les enfants Potter avaient commençés un groupe un peu près trois ans auparavent. Ils avaient tous appris à jouer d'un instrument et à composer des chansons. Dean jouaient de la basse mais depuis qu'ils avaient déménagés c'était Hailey qui le remplaçait. Elle disait qu »elle n'était pas dans le groupe de façon permanente juste jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent quelqu'un d'autre.

Harry attrapa la guitare de Sean et ils sortirent en courant de la chambre à sa suite. Quelque minutes plus tard Hailley et morgan sortaient à leur tour avec des sourires sur le visage.

Ils coururent en bas et dans le garage où se trouvaient deux micros, une batterie, une platine et des hauts-parleurs, courtoisie de leur père qui était manager d'un studio d'enregistrement.

« Ok, je veux faire Faint. Est-ce que c'est bon? Demanda Harry.

« Bien sûr. Répondirent-ils.

Sean se dirigea vers la platine, trouva le bon tempo de chanson et appuya sur play. Le tempo commençat à jouer et Sean courut vers le micro à côté de celui de Harry.

Morgan commença a frapper les tambours avec ses baguettes avec le tempo. Hailey continu doucement et commença à l'accompagner. Harry la suivit jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient synchronisés. Sean commença a Raper.

_I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard. Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can see these scars. I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel. But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe this is real._

_So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do. Face away and pretend that I'm not. But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got._

Harry commença à chanter, entrant dans la chanson.

_I can't feel the way I did before. Don't turn your back on me. I won't be ignored. Time won't heal this damage anymore. Don't turn your back on me. I won't be ignored_

Sean le rejoint juste après qu'il ait finit.

_I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident. Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make sense. I am what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt. It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear me out._

_So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do. Face away and pretend that I'm not. But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got_

_I can't feel the way I did before. Don't turn your back on me. I won't be ignored. Time won't heal this damage anymore. Don't turn your back on me. I won't be ignored._

Harry recommença en hurlant pratiquement dans le micro.

_No_

_Hear me out now_

_You're gonna listen to me, like it or not_

_Right now_

_Hear me out now_

_You're gonna listen to me, like it or not_

_Right now_

_I can't feel the way I did before. Don't turn your back on me. I won't be ignored_

_I can't feel the way I did before. Don't turn your back on me. I won't be ignored. Time won't heal this damage anymore. Don't turn your back on me. I won't be ignored_

_I can't feel. Don't turn your back on me. I won't be ignored. Time won't heal. Don't turn your back on me. I won't be ignored_

Harry applaudit au moment où le tempo s'arrêta.

« C'était super les gars. Maintenant sortons d'ici avant que Maman vienne nous dire d'arrêter de faire du bruit.

Ils sortirent du garage et allèrent dans leurs chambres.


	2. Blue

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout les personnages connus sont à JK Rowling et les personnages inconnus et l'histoire à Aveeno-Baby.

Chapitre 2: Bleu.

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin à 07h00 précise. Il se retourna et grogna. Il détestait se lever tôt le matin. Il repoussa les couvertures de sur lui et sortit du lit. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et se couvrit les yeux alors que la lumière vive les assaillait.

« Bonjour Harry. »

Harry se frotta les yeux une fois de plus et avant d'enlever la main qui se trouvait devant. Une image floue de son frêre apparut dans son champ de vision. Il se trouvait au lavabo et se brossait les dents.

« Bonjour Sean. »

Harry se frotta à nouveau les yeux et bailla. Il se dirigea vers la douche et l'alluma. Il enleva ses boxers et entra sous la douche froide. Il se réveilla immediatement et soupira. Par dessus le bruit de la douche il entendit une porte claquer ce qui signifiait que Sean venait de quitter la salle de bain.

Harry sortit de la douche environ dix minutes plus tard. Il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et alla au lavabo pour se brosser les dents. Lorsqu'il eu finit il retourna dans sa chambre et chercha ses lentilles. A la minute où il les mit le monde devint plus clair. Il se dirigea vers sa garde-robe et en sortit un jean baggy bleu et un énorme T-shirt vert foncé. Il enfila une pair de boxers puis les vêtements. Il mit son pircing au sourcil puis pour d'étrange raison (NDT: ben tient…)le piercing vert pour sa langue.

Il attacha ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval basse, prit son sac et sortit de sa chambre. Par surprise (NDT: C'est c'la oui) Sean sortait de la sienne au même moment. Lui aussi portait un jean baggy bleu sauf il portait une chemise près du corps bleu. Il avait également son piercing de sourcils bleu. Ils se regardèrent pendant à peu une minute puis se tirèrent la langue. Tout deux sourirent lorsqu'ils virent les piercings qui trônaient sur leurs langues (NDT: Que ceux qui ne s'en doutaient pas lêve la main. Personne? Etrange…). Ils commençèrent à descendre les escaliers.

Harry s'arrêta net lorsqu'il atteint la cuisine. Sean lui rentra dedans.

« Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qui n,e va pas chez toi? Bouge! »

Harry ne bougea pas et se contenta de pointer l'évier du doigt. Une fille avec de long cheveux noirs aux pointes rouges se tenait devant. Elle portait un jean taille basse sérré et un t-shirt sans manches moulant rouge qui se mixait avec les pointes de ses cheveux. Elle se tourna et Harry pû voir l'écriture sur le devant du t-shirt. Il était écrit « _Drama Queen_ ».

« Morgan, est-ce que c'est toi? Demanda Harry en fixant la fille qui ressemblait à sa sœur mais qui pourtant ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Qui est-ce que tu crois que c'est, crétin? »

Morgan était en colère.

Morgan était vraiment en colère.

« Ca c'est bien notre petite sœur. Alors Morgan, » Dit Sean en prenant un siège à table. « Pourquoi au juste portes tu ces vêtements? »

« Tu es allée chez Hailey n'est-ce pas? Demanda Harry en prenant la chaise à côtéde Sean.

Hailey prit un morceau de son toast avant d'acquieser.

« Je lui ai dit après la répétition hier et elle m'a traîner dans sa chambre pour chercher des vêtements. Ce sont ceux s'elle portait en 4ième. On va aller faire les magasins samedi mais je voulais essayer pour aujourd'hui. »

Sean et Harry acquiésèrent à l'unison avant de s'attaquer à leur propre petit déjeuner. Le reste de la famille descendirent et les Potter prirent un petit déjeuner calme et rapide.

Harry, Sean et Hailey arrivèrent à l'école juste à l'heure. Hailey embrassa ses deux frêres sur la joue avant de monter les escaliers en courant.

« Selon cet emploi du temps, ma salle principale se trouve au deuxième étage. Dit Sean en regardant son emploi du temps.

« Je sais cela Sean. Je suis dans ta salle principale et dans toutes tes classes. Nous avons comparé nos emplois du temps, tu te souviens?

« Ouais, qu'importe. Allons y avant que nous soyons en retard.

Ils montèrent en courant et entrèrent dans la salle. Toute la classe n'était pas encore là. Ils semblaient être en avance. Harry se dirigea immediatement vers le fond de la classe avec Sean qui suivait juste derrière. Il s'assit à la même place que la veille. Celle juste à côté de Draco.

Sean s'assit à côté de lui et regarda autour de la salle. Tout le monde discutait avec des amis et riait.

« Où est-il? Murmura Sean à l'oreille de Harry.

Harry le regarda et lui sourit puis montra Draco qui discutait avec un garçon aux cheveux blonds sable.

« Bon choix petit frêre. Maintenant montre moi ce Blaise dont tu m'as parler hier.

Harry regarda autour la pièce mais ne vit pas les cheveux foncés familiés de Blaise. Il était sur le point de répondre qu'il n'était pas là lorsque celui ci passa la porte.

« Juste là.

« Ooh moi j'aime. Il est absolument superbe.

Sean était sur le point de se lever et d'aller vers où Blaise était assis lorsque le professeur Mac Gonnagal entra. Immédiatement tout le monde alla s'asseoir à sa place. Elle regarda autour de la pièce et remarqua Sean assis à côté de Harry.

« Il semblerait que nous ayons un autre nouvel élève. Avancez et venez vous présenter à la classe Sean s'il-vous plaît.

Sean acquiesa, se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers l'avant de la salle sûr de lui.

« Et bien mon nom est Sean Potter, j'ai enménager ici il y a environ deux semaines. J'ai deux sœur et au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué un frêre jumeaux qui est lui là.

Sean montra Harry du doigt. La classe entière se retourna et le regarda. Harry rougit violement et regarda son bureau.

« Quoi qu'il en soit je joue de la guitare et du violon. Harry et moi jouons au football. On chante aussi.

Il regarda autour de la classe et vit certaines filles lui sourir flirtesement. Il roula des yeux et regarda vers là où Blaise était assis. Il le regardait avec un pettit sourir sur les lêvres. Sean se mordit les lêvres et lui fit un clin d'œil à travers ses cheveux indisciplinés. Blaise rougit et détourna le regard, totalement embarassé. Sean sourit, descendit l'allée et reprit son siège à côté d'Harry.

Harry avait vu se qu'il s'était passé. Sean faisait toujours cela aux gens avec lesquels il voulait sortir. C'était un test pour voir si le garçon était gay ou non. Blaise était définitivement gay.

Harry était sur le point de lui poser une question à ce sujet lorsque une annonce vint des hauts-parleurs.

« Désolé pour l'interruption mais les essais pour l'équipe de football auront lieu vendredi après les cours a 16h30 rendez vous s'il vous plait sur le terrain de foot avec votre matériel. Désolé pour l'interruption.

Harry et Sean se sourirent et Sean prononça 'entrainement après les cours'. Harry acquiesa.

Après la classe tout le monde se présenta à Sean. Il était en train de dire salut à tout le monde lorsqu'il vit blaise le regarder de l'arrière de le foule.

« Souhaite moi bonne chance. Murmura Sean à l'oreille de Harry avant de traverser la foule et de se diriger vers lui.

Harry sourit et les suivit vers son prochain cour, chimie.

« Harry »

Harry se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec un Draco souriant. Il lui retourna son sourir.

« Salut Draco.

« Salut. Um…je sais que l'on s'est seulement rencontrer hier mais je voulais te poser une question, enfin si cela ne te dérange pas bien sûr.

« Evidement va s'y.

« Um…es-tu gay?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Non.

Le visage de Draco retomba au moment où le mot sortit de sa bouche. Il prit une horrible teinte de rouge et était sur le point de partir lorsque Harry se mit à rire.

« Non je ne suis pas gay. Je suis bisexuel.

Draco s'interressa immediatement et sourit.

« Désolé mais je n'est pas pu m'empêcher, tu aurais du voir ta tête. Y-a-t-il quelque chose d'autre que tu voulais me demander?

« Ouais, il y a quelque chose d'autre que je voulais te demander. Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi samedi?

La bouche de Harry s'ouvrit de stupéfaction à cela. Il mit quelque temps à comprendre ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Losrque sa bouche fonctionna à nouveau il répondit.

« Bien sûr. Ce serait cool. Je te donnerai mon adresse et mon numéro de téléphone à midi.

« Cool je te verrais plus tard j'ai Anglais.

« Et moi j'ai Chimie. Donc euh…salut.

« Salut.

Harry avait dut le regarder partir fixement pendant assez longtemp car la chose suivante qu'il sut fut d'être trainé dans une salle de classe. La salle de classe se trouvait être la salle de Chimie et la personne qui l'avait traîné Ron.

« Désolé de t'avoir traîner mais si le professeur Rogue t'avait surprit dehors et non pas dans le classe, il t'aurait surement donné une retenue.

« Merci.

« Pas de problêmes.

Harry regarda autour de lui et vit Sean assit à côté de Blaise en train de lui parler. Harry le même siège au fond qu'il avait la veille et attendi que Sean se retourne. Ce qu'il fit quelques minutes plus tard. Harry le regarda l'air de dire 'Ramène ton cul ici tout de suite.'. Sean acquiesa, dit au revoir à Blaise, prit son sac et vint s'asseoir à côté de Harry.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a? demanda Sean avec un sourire malicieux.

« J'ai un…

Il fut coupé par une porte qui claquait. Ils levèrent tout deux les yeux et virent le professeur Rogue se diriger vers l'avant de la salle.

« Aujourd'hui nous allons faire un QCM rapide pour voir si vous, bande d'imbécils, vous souvenez de quoi que se soit de l'année dernière.

De nombreux grognements se firent entendre tout autour de la classe alors qu'il sortait une liasse de papiers de son bureau. Harry observait cet homme alors qu'il commençait à les faire passer lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un lui donner une coup de coude dans les côtes. Il regarda sean qui lui regardait la table. Il la regarda à son tour et vit un morceau de papier plié. Il le prit et le déplia.

'_Qu'est-ce que tu as eu?'_

Harry prit un stylo et écrivit une réponse. Il le repassa à Sean.

'_Je te le dirai lorsqu'on sera à la maison.'_

Il était sur le point d'écrire une réponse lorsque la note lui fut arrachée des mains.

« Qu'est-ce cela? Vous trichez et vous n'avez même encore reçut votre test?

Le professeur Rogue ouvrit la note et fronça les sourcils.

« Laissez vos affaires de famille à la maison.

Il froissa le papier et le jeta dans la poubelle.

« Cinq de moins à vos tests chacuns.

Avec cela il leur tandis leur tests et se dirigea vers l'avant de la classe.

Le reste de la journée passa relativement vite. Harry déjeuna avec Draco et Sean avec Blaise. Ils étaient en ce moment en train de rentrer chez eux avec une Hailey bavarde et une Morgan suréxitée.

« Est-ce que tu peux croire ça? Il a dit que j'étais mignonne quoi que je porte. Ho mon dieu. Il a dit…

Harry et Sean commençèrent à ignorer la conversation et en entamèrent une à eux deux.

« Alors tu ne m'as jamais dit ce que tu avais…dit Sean en regardant son frêre avec un énorme sourire sur le visage.

« J'ai un rendez vous avec Draco ce samedi. Répondit Harry.

Les yeux de Sean s'agrandirent sous le choc et il commença à faire des bonds et à se comporter comme Morgan.

« Tu as un rendez vous! Tu as un rendez vous avec Draco! Tu as un rendez vous avec Draco samedi! Tu sais ce que cela signifit n'est ce pas?…

Harry fit non de la tête.

« Cela veut dire que nous avons à fouillez ton placard pour trouver de beaux vêtements. Aucunes de tes horreurs baggy que tu portes.

« Excuse moi mais tu as portes des jeans baggy en ce moment même.

« Et alors ça veut pas dire que j'en porterais pour un rendez vous ou quoi que se soit, contrairement à toi….

Harry leva les yeux aux ciel et le dépassa.

Les quatres Potter atteignirent leur maison quelque minutes plus tard. Harry monta dans sa chambre, fit ses devoirs rapidement, ouvrit son placard et en sortit son équipement de football. Lui et Sean allèrent dans jardin et jouèrent au foot durant des heures avec Morgan en goal. Eventuellement ils rentrèrent et dinnèrent. Quelque heures plus tard Harry monta se coucher, épuiser par tout ce qui c'était passé durant la journée.

Harry révait. Et ce n'était pas un bon rêve non plus.

Il était dans le parc, sur un vélo. Il venait juste d'apprendre à en faire et il ne regardait pas où il allait. Ce fut lorsque Sean l'appela qu'il leva les yeux. Et **IL** était là. **IL** avait des cheveux en bataille et des yeux bleus. **IL** le regardait avec **ce **regard dans les yeux. Harry tira immediatement les freins de son vélo encore en mouvement. Il eu un sursaut en avant et il fit un vol plané. Il atterit la tête la première sur la chaussée. Avant qu'il ne puisse se relever il sentit quelqu'un le soulever et l'emmener. Il regarda son frêre qui l'appelait au travers de sa vision troublée. Il esseya de se sortir de la poigne de la personne. Il ne pouvait pas.

Il y eu un flash et il se réveilla sur le sol à côté de son frêre qui hurlait de douleur en se tenant une épaule ensanglantée.

Le rêve eu un nouveau flash et à présent il se trouvait à l'hôpital. Un medecin avec des long cheveux blonds et des yeux bleu entra. Harry connaissait ces yeux bleus. C'était **LUI**. **IL** mit sa main sur la bouche de Harry et le piqua avec avec une aiguille. Harry se sentit soudainement très mou. **IL **le souleva et le mit dans une chaise roulante et le poussa hors de l'hôpital. A la barbe et au nez de tous.

Le rêve eu un nouveau flash et il était attaché à un lit**. IL **se trouvait au dessus de lui avec un appareil photo. Fashs. Flashs. **IL** prenait des photos de lui. C'est à ce moment là que Harry se rendit compte qu'il était nu.

Le rêve flasha une dernière fois et il était de retour sur le sol du parc. Sean était à côté de se roulant sur le sol, du sang coulant encore de son épaule. Sean. Sean.

« Sean!

Harry s'assit dans son lit. Il transpirait abondement et les draps étaient emmelés autour de ses jambes. Il se dégagea des draps, ammena ses jambes contre son torse et pleura. Il pleurait encore lorsque Sean entra dans sa chambre. Il grimpa sur le lit et tira Harry sur ses genoux. Harry passa immediatement ses bras autour du cou de son frêre et pleura sur son épaule.

Sean se contenta de le bercer doucement et de lui frotter le dos. Harry finit par se calmer et mit sa tête sur l'épaule moite de Sean. Sean tandit la main et alluma la lampe de façon à se qu'il puisse voir Harry. Son visage était horriblement rouge et marqué par les larmes.

« Tu vas bien?

Harry renifla et acquiesa. Harry mit sa main sur l'épaule droite de Sean. Il toucha autour jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une cicatrice circulaire. Il la frotta pendant quelque temps en écoutant le battement de cœur de son frêre.

« J'ai causé ceci. Dit-il C'est de ma faute si tu as eu ça. Tu auras pu mourir à cause de moi.

Sean soupira et recula Harry de son corps de façon à se qu'il puisse le voir.

« Harry regarde moi.

Harry leva doucement sa tête et regarda dans les yeux vert qui étaient si pareils aux siens.

« Ce n'était pas de ta faute et tu sais ça. C'était ce connard. On en a déjà parlé. Je ne veux pas que tu te culpabilise pour quelque qui c'est passé il y a six ans.

Harry ne fit rien à part de baisser les yeux sur ces mains. Sean lui releva la menton gentillement pour forcer Harry à le regarder

« Promets moi que tu ne te blamera plus. Promets moi s'il-te-plait.

Harry le regarda avec insistance et acquiesa. Sean soupira et embrassa le front de son frêre. Harry bailla.

« Tu es fatigué. Rendors toi. Dit Sean en esseyant de sortir du lit.

Harry l'en empêcha.

« S'il-te-plait reste. Je ne veux plus avoir ce rêve.

Sean acquiesa et retourna dans le lit avec Harry. Il entoura sa taille de ses bras protectivement. Il attendit que le corps de Harry se soit calmer pour se rendormir à son tour.

Haut du formulaire


	3. Note très iportante

Note très importante 

Je suis dans le regret de vous informer que Aveeno-baby, l'auteur de « Red… » devra peut-être arrêter cette fiction car elle contient des chansons et que a une nouvelle politique interdisant ce type de fiction. Elle travaille en ce moment à rêgler ce problême.

Je vous tiens au courant dès que j'aurais des nouvelles. Ais quoi qu'il en soit je continue à traduire les 6 premiers chapitres de cette fiction….


	4. Vert et Bleu

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient blablabla….

Chapitre 3: Vert et Bleu.

Lorsque Sean se réveilla le lendemain matin, il sentit quelque chose de chaud et d'humide sur son torse. Lorsqu'il baissa son regard tout ce qu'il vit fut une masse et cheveux noirs et verts. Sean fixa les cheveux bêtement.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je dors avec Harry et qu'est ce que c'est ce truc chaud et humide sur mon torse? »

Cela commença lentement à lui revenir. Entendre Harry hurler son nom, entrer et le réconforter et éventuellement s'endormir. Il regarda le réveil de Harry et vit qu'il était 07h30. Sean fixa fixa le réveil jusqu'à ce qu'il passe à 07h31. puis il se rendit compte que l'école commençait à 8h00 et que si ils ne se levait pas maintenant lui et Harry seraient en retard.

Il s'assit doucement et s'adossa contre la tête du lit. Harry, qui dormait encore à poings fermés, noua ses bras autour du cou de Sean et le rapprocha de lui. Il murmura quelque chose dans son cou et se rendormit. C'est à ce moment là que Sean se rendit compte que le truc chaud et humide était de la salive.

_« Beurk, il m'a baver dessus… »_

Il s'essuya rapidement avec les draps et regarda à nouveau le réveil. Il était 07h40.

_« Merde. »_

Il commença à pousser un Harry peu coopérant.

« Allez Harry, on va être en retard en cours si tu ne te lèves pas. »

Il poussa de toutes ses forces mais Harry ne voulait pas bouger.

« Harry, si tu ne lâches pas mon cou il y aura une marque et tu sais que je n'aime pas les marques, n'est ce pas. »

Harry ouvrit son œil droit et regarda Sean. Il lui tira la langue avant de le lâcher et de lui tourner le dos. Il s'installa comfortablement une nouvelle fois et se rendormit. Sean jeta un regard mauvais à l'arrière de sa tête. Il regarda à nouveau le réveil. Il était 07h45.

Il s'assit sur le lit et bailla. Il était vraiment fatigué. Il était sur le point de se rendormir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'une rouquine regarda à l'intérieur. C'était leur mère. Elle regarda sa forme à moitié endormie et sourit. Elle s'avança vers le lit et s'assit à côté de Sean. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et soupira.

« ON est si en retard pour l'école. J'ai essayé de réveiller Harry mais il ne voulait vraiment pas se lever. J'ai essayé pourtant Maman, j'te l'jure. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça chéri. Je vous laisse rester tout les deux. Je sais que vous avez tout deux eu une nuit très difficile. »

Sean la regarda, perplexe.

« Tu n'es pas le seul qui ait entendu le hurlement de Harry la nuit dernière. Tout le monde l'a fait. J'allais venir mais j'ai vu que tu controlais la situation. Je sais que lorsque vous ne dormez pas assez la nuit, vous n'êtes pas aussi beau le matin. »

Sean se rallongea sur le lit et bailla.

« Et Morgan et Hailey? »

« Elles sont déjà parties. Elles savent prendre soin d'elles-mêmes. Maintenant rendors toi, je vous ferais quelque chose à manger plus tard. »

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et se leva.

« Cela fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un à la maison avec moi. C'est si ennuyeux ici. »

« Il te faut un autre enfant Maman. »

Elle lui sourit et caressa son ventre.

« Tu as raison, j'en ai besoin. »

Elle se leva du lit, traversa la chambre et ferma la porte en sortant, laissant Harry et Sean se reposer.

Le reste de la semaine se passa rapidement et ce fut bientôt Vendredi soir. Harry et Sean étaient juste rentrés des essais pour le football et étaient à présent dans la chambre de Harry en train de fouiller sa garde-robe pour des vêtements. Morgan et Hailey étaient assisent sur le lit et attrapaient tout les ensembles potentiels qu'ils leur lançaient.

« Oooh, j'aime ceux là. » Dit Morgan en montrant une pair de **très **vieux jeans baggy.

Sean se tourna et fronça les sourcils en voyant le pantalon.

« Harry est ce que tu as lancer ceux là là-bas? »

Harry se tourna et regarda les pantalons.

« Ouais. Et alors? Je les aiment. »

« Tu sais, c'est génial que tu es cette grosse obsession pour les vêtements baggy. Je veux dire j'en ai pas mal aussi. Mais pour la dernière fois, tu ne porteras **pas **de vêtements baggy pour ton putain de premier rendez-vous avec Draco. » Il lança un regard noir à tout les occupants de la pièce. « Est ce que j'ai été clair? »

Tous acquiesèrent rapidement, clairement effrayés par Sean. Morgan lança le pantalon loin de la chambre pour montrer qu'elle le pensait. Ils cherchèrent pendant environ une heure de plus jusqu'à ce que finalement le placard soit vide de tout sauf de vêtements baggy. Sean se tourna et se mit à fouiller parmi les vêtements étalés sur le lit. Après une autre heure de recherche, Sean sauta triomphalement du lit en tenant une chemise en main. C'était une chemise à manches longues émeraudes avec des broderies noires

« C'est ça? C'est pour ça que tu n'as fait chercher pendant les trois dernières heures? Une chemise verte? » dit Morgan en regardant Sean comme si il était fou.

« Oui, une chemise verte. » Il roula des yeux à Morgan avant de continuer. « Et j'ai le pantalon idéal à mettre avec pour toi. Venez. »

Il sortit de a chambre. Harry se tourna vers Hailey et Morgan et sourit. Elles lui rendirent son sourire avant de se lever et de le suivre hors de la chambre.

Harry entra dans la chambre de Sean et le trouva assit sur le lit avec un sac en plastique dans les mains. Il sourit et vida le contenu du sac sur le lit. Une paire de pantalons de costume noirs et une petite boîte carré en sortirent.

« J'avais acheté ça avant que l'on ne déménage. » Il leva le pantalon. « Dès que j'ai vu la chemise je me suis dit que je devrai te le prêter. Et ceci » Il leva la boîte. « est un nouveau piercing pour sourcil. »

Il ouvrit la boîte et la montra à Harry. Il était juste comme son vert excepter que les bouts n'étaient pas verts mais argentés.

« Oh Sean, est ce que c'est le tien ou le mien? »

« Tu peux l'avoir »

« Merci Sean, j'te revaudrai ça. »

« Ouais tu peux. Maintenant va te coucher, tu as une journée chargée demain. »

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait demain? »

« On va aux grands magasins. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Pour te faire faire tes cheveux. Maintenant sort d'ici. »

Il mit le sac dans les mains de Harry et le poussa hors de la chambre. Il lui fit un sourire rusé avant de lui claquer la porte au nez. Harry lui grogna après de l'autre coté de la porte, espérant qu'il l'entendrait. Lorsqu'il n'entendit rien venir de la chambre il se tourna et entra dans la sienne. La chemise verte était toujours encore sur son lit. Il la prit, la plaça contre son torse et alla devant le miroir.

La chemise lui allait effectivement très bien. Elle était parfaitement assortie à ses yeux. Harry bailla en sortant le pantalon du sac et le suspendit dans son placard avec la chemise. Il enleva le T-shirt et le pantalon qu'il portait le laissant seulement dans son boxer noir et sauta dans son lit. Il bailla une nouvelle fois avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveiller par des voix. Deux étaient féminines et une était masculine. Il n'y avait aucuns doutes dans l'esprit de Harry qu'il s'agissait d'Hailey, Morgan et Sean. Avant même qu'il ne puisse ouvrir les yeux, il sentit l'autre côté de son lit s'abaisser. Il était sur le point de dire de descendre du lit lorsque les mains de la personne le poussèrent. Il tomba du lit avec un « Oof » bruyant.

Harry gémit, se tourna et ouvrit les yeux. Une image floue de trois personnes se trouvant au dessus de lui entra dans son champ de vision.

« Tu es réveillé! Enfin! Je voulais verser de l'eau froide sur ton visage mais Maman a dit que je ne pouvais pas. Alors on a decider de faire ça. » C'était la voix de Morgan.

Quelqu'un commença à le tirer vers le haut et Harry supposa que c'était Sean à cause de la force.

« Allez Harry. On a pas beaucoup de temps et je veux faire des tas de chose » C'était Sean cette fois ci. « Hailey, Morgan, merci beaucoup de m'avoir aidé à réveiller cet imbécile. Vous pouvez y allez maintenant. »

Hailey et Morgan roulèrent les yeux et sortirent de la chambres.

« On vous attendra en bas. S'il vous plaît ne tarder pas trop. »

Sean acquiesa et commença à pousser Harry vers la salle de bain. Harry, qui était encore à moitié endormi, trébucha et serait tombé si Sean n'avait pas été derrière lui. Sean tira Harry vers la douche et alluma l'eau. Il arracha le boxer de Harry et le poussa sous le jet d'eau froide. Harry sursauta et poussa un cri de surprise lorsque l'eau le toucha. Sean eut un grand sourire et ferma la porte de la douche.

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry sortit de la douche. Presque immédiatement une serviette lui fut tendue. Après qu'il l'ai mise autour de sa taille, il se dirigea vers le lavabo et commença à se brosser les dents. Il finit cinq minutes plus tard et se rinça la bouche. La chose suivante qu'il sut il était poussé hors de la salle de bain et dans sa chambre. Il serait presque tombé une seconde fois si Sean ne l'avais pas rattrapé.

« Tu es très maladroit aujourd'hui, n'est ce pas Harry? »

« Peut-être que je suis maladroit parce que quelqu'un me jette d'un endroit à l'autre comme si j'étais poupée de chiffon et pour ajouté à ça tout est flou! Tu sais que je ne peux rien voir sans mes lentilles. »

« Et bien désolé Harry. J'essayais juste de t'aider. Je voulais….. »

« Arrête d'essayer de m'aider Sean! Je peux faire ça moi-même! Merci de m'avoir réveiller et tout mais je pense que je peux me débrouiller. Maintenant est ce que tu peux s'il te plaît me passer mes lunettes qui sont sur ma table de chevet? »

Sean alla silencieusement vers la table de chevet et pris les lunettes en acier rectangle qui s'y trouvaient. Il les passa à Harry. Harry les prit et les mit rapidement. Finalement le monde devint clair et il put voir son frère se tenir là et regarder le sol. C'était quelque chose que Sean faisait toujours lorsqu'il était vraiment désolé. Harry soupira et mit sa main sur l'épaule de Sean.

« Je suis désolé Sean. Je ne voulais pas te hurler dessus. Je veux dire si tu n'était pas là je ne saurait même pas quoi mettre ce soir. Tu te soucis beaucoup de moi, n'est ce pas?» dit Harry en le regardant avec un petit sourire.

Sean releva la tête et acquiésa.

« Je veux que tu sois heureux. » dit Sean.

« Et toi Sean? Est ce que tu as déjà demandé à Blaise de sortir avec toi? »

« Non. J'imagine que j'étais tellement dans ton rendez vous avec Draco, que j'ai oublié de lui demander. »

« Et bien, tu vas lui demander première chose lundi matin Ok? »

« Ok. » Sean lui sourit. « Dépêches toi de t'habiller. Je t'attend en bas. »

Il se tourna et quitta la chambre, fermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui.

Harry s'habilla rapidement et descendit en courant. Ils partirent peu après dans la voiture de Hailey.

Harry était assis dans le salon avec Sean attendait l'arrivée de Draco.

« Alors est ce que tu es prêt Harry? » demanda Sean.

« Aussi prêt que je pourrait jamais l'être. Où sont Papa et Maman de toute façons? »

« Ils sont sortis. Ils seront de retour avant toi quoi qu'il en soit. »

Harry acquiésa, prit une mèche de ses cheveux et commença à l'enroulée autour de son doigt. Sean le regarda et soupira. Il tapa la main de Harry et relissa la mèche.

« Harry nous ne sommes pas allez au salon de coiffure pour te faire faire un brushing et tout pour que toi tu rentres à la maison et détruit tout avec tes doigts. »

Harry lui tira juste la langue et ramena son regard sur la porte. Harry avait eu ses cheveux lavés, sechés et teints à nouveau. Les mèches vertes étaient à présent beaucoup plus vives et semblait ressortir encore plus de ses cheveux noirs. Ses cheveux étaient également plus lisses et non plus bouclés et de ce fait étaient plus longs. Harry et Sean aimaient ça.

Juste à ce moment là la sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Harry et Sean sautèrent au même moment et coururent vers la porte. Par chance, Harry l'atteint le premier et l'ouvrit. La porte s'ouvrit pour révèller Draco. Il portait une chemise en soie bleu clair et un pantalon de costume blanc. Ses cheveux étaient stylisés avec un genre « Je viens juste de tirer le meilleur coup de ma vie ».

« Salut » dit Draco.

« Salut. » répondit Harry.

Ils se tinrent là se souriant juste avant que Draco ne tende sa main.

« Prêt à y aller? »

« Ouaip. »

Harry mit sa main dans celle de Draco et ils marchèrent main dans la main vers la voiture de Draco. Harry regarda par dessus son épaule et fit un signe de la main à Sean qui se tenait devant la porte, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture de Draco qui était une jeep argentée avec un intérieur beige. Ils roulèrent dans un silence confortable alors que Draco tournait diverses rues.

« Alors, où allons nous exactement? » demanda Harry.

« Oh désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit. Nous allons dans l'Allée des Embrûmes. C'est là où les jeunes du coin vont traîner. On va dans un petit restaurant appelé « The Pub ». »

« C'est cool. Hey, tu veux faire un jeu? »

« Ouais. »

« Enfin c'est plutôt un questionnaire. Dis moi tout à ton sujet. »

« C'est un jeu? » demanda Draco.

« Oui c'est un jeu. Pratiquement tout ce que je sais sur toi est ton nom et prénom et que tes cheveux sont naturellement aussi blonds. »

« Ok. Alors mon nom entier est Draco Xavier Malfoy. Je suis né et fut elevé à Pré au Lard… mon anniversaire est le 10 février. J'ai deux petites sœurs et un frère ainé. Vanessa, qui a 10 ans, Nicole, qui en a 13 et Jacob, 20 ans. Mes parents sont Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. Mon père est toujours en voyage pour son boulot donc je ne le vois pas souvent. Est ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne m'as pas dit? »

« Ben, tu sais à peu près tout sur ma vie de famille donc qu'est ce que je peux dire? Um…. Mon nom entier est Harry James Potter. Mon anniversaire est le 31 juillet. Je suis et ai été elevé dans le Surrey…. On a emménagé ici pour un changement de paysage j'imagine. »

Draco acquiesa avant de tourner dans une rue dans laquelle il y avait foule.

« Bienvenu dans l'Allée des Embrûmes Harry. »

Il u avait des magasins de toute sorte dans la rue. Des gens de tout âge se promenaient et riant et en parlant. Draco trouva une place de parking et ils sortirent de la voiture. Draco reprit la main de Harry et le guida vers le bas de la rue. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un petit, mais qui avait l'air confortable, restaurant. Les mots « The Pub » étaient écris sur la façade.

Ils entrèrent et presque immédiatement une serveuse les aborda et leur trouva une table. Ils commandèrent leur repas des menus qu'elle leur avait donnés.

Juste quand Harry et Draco finirent leurs plats, les lumières de la scène qui étaient derrière eux s'allumèrent. Un homme avec un micro à la monta et attendit d'avoir l'attentione de tout le monde.

« Que fait-il? »

Harry regarda Draco qui buvait son soda.

« Ils organisent un karaoké chaque samedi soir. Tu veux essayer? »

« Tu sais? Je vais le faire. »

Harry sourit à Draco avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la scène. Lorsqu'il l'atteint il parla à l'homme qui s 'y trouvait. Ils parlèrent un moment avant de quitter la scène. Ils revinrent quelque minutes plus tard. Harry avait un micro et un tabouret à la main. Il les posa sur la scène et regarda l'homme.

« Applaudissez bien fort Harry Potter. Il est nouveau dans cette ville. »

Les gens dans tout le restaurant applaudirent. Harry rougit et s'assit sur le tabouret.

« C'est ma chanson favorite. Je la connais par cœur donc je ne regarderai pas l'écran. »

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de regarder à droite de la scène et de faire un signe de la tête. La musique commença quelque secondes plus tard.

Harry prit une autre grande inspiration et commença à chanter.

"We got the afternoon  
You got this room for two  
One thing I've left to do  
Discover me  
Discovering you

One mile to every inch of  
Your skin like porcelain  
One pair of candy lips and  
Your bubblegum tongue

And if you want love  
We'll make it  
Swimming a deep sea  
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be a while"

Harry regarda Draco et sourit.

« Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder--I'll use my hands  
Your body is a wonderland

Something 'bout the way your hair  
falls in your face  
I love the shape you take when crawling  
towards the pillowcase  
You tell me where to go and  
Though I might leave to find it  
I'll never let your head hit the bed  
Without my hand behind it "

Harry se leva du tabouret et commença à marcher le long de la scène. Il ne perdit jamais contacte visuel avec Draco.

«You want love?  
We'll make it  
Swim a deep sea  
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em now  
This is bound to be a while

Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder-- I'll use my hands  
Your body is a wonderland »

Harry descendit de la scène lorsque le solo de guitare commença.

«Damn baby»

Il se dirigea vers Draco.

« You frustrate me »

Il s'assit à côté de Draco et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« I know you're mine all mine all mine  
But you look so good it hurts sometimes »

Harry se releva et retourna vers la scène.

« Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder-- I'll use my hands »

Harry regarda de nouveau Draco.

« Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonderland »

Dès que Harry eu finit tout le monde se leva et commença à applaudir. Harry rougit à nouveau, salua et descendit de la scène.

« C'était génial Harry. Tu chantes magnifiquement. »

Harry rougit.

« Alors, on va où maintenant? »

« Je pensais à une glace. Qu'est ce que tu en penses? »

« Parfait »

Draco paya la note et ils quittèrent le restaurant. Draco les conduirent main dans la main vers un bar à glace appelé « Aux 100 parfums ».

Ils étaient assis sous un arbre dans un parc près de l'Allée des Embrûmes. Ils avaient tout deux finis leurs glaces et regardaient le coin autour d'eux. Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco se sentant très en sécurité avec lui. Draco soupira et mit son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Draco? »

« Hmmm? »

« Tu sais dans le Surrey, mes amis et moi on avait l'habitude de noter les baisers. On les notait de 0 étant très mauvais et 10 étant excellent. »

« Vraiment? C'est une bonne nouvelle.»

« Oui ça l'est. »

Harry regarda Draco au travers d'un rideau de cheveux. Draco sourit et poussa les cheveux derrière son oreille. Harry ne pouvait plus attendre plus longtemps. Il s'avança et plaça un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres et se recula, rougissant. Draco sourit et tira Harry vers lui. Il était si près que Harry pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres.

« Tu sais que ce n'était pas un baiser suffisament bon pour une note juste, n'est ce pas? »

« Alors vas-tu faire quelque chose à ce sujet? »

Draco eut un sourire rusé avant de fermer la distance entre eux et de presser ses lèvres gentillement contre celles de l'autre garçon. Draco fit gentillement courir sa langue sur la lèvre inférieur de Harry le faisant pousser une exclamation. Draco prit cette opportunité pour explorer la bouche de Harry avec sa langue. Il gémit légèrement lorsqu'il sentit Harry répondre au baiser.

Harry était au paradis. Draco avait un goût de framboise. Il n'était pas un grand fan de la gace à la framboise mais Draco en avait le goût il ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Eventuellement l'oxygène devint nécessaire et les deux se séparèrent, haletant légèrement.

« Comment tu notes ça? »

« Cent millions. » dit Harry sans hésitation.

Draco rit à cela.

« Ce n'est même pas sur l'échelle. »

« Et alors? Ça veux juste dire que c'est parfait. »

« Alors cela veux qu'il y en a plus qui en viens. »

« Que veux tu dire? »

« Harry James Potter, veux tu être mon petit ami? »

Harry eut un grand sourire et tira Draco vers lui pour un autre baiser. Ils se séparèrent quelque minutes plus tard.

« Je prends ça pour un oui? » demanda Draco.

« Oui. »

Après cela Draco ramena Harry chez lui. Ils restèrent dans la voiture pendant une dizaine de minutes s'embrassant juste avant que Harry ne se recule disant qu'il ne voulait pas que ses frères et sœurs ne les voient. Harry sortit de la voiture et alla à la fenêtre de Draco.

« Alors je te vois Lundi? »

« Ouaip. Mais je t'appel demain. Peut être pourras tu venir? »

« Cool »

Harry l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Il lui fit un signe de la main, ouvrit la porte et entra. A la minute où il entra il prit une grande inspiration et monta les escaliers en courant et dans la chambre de Sean. Il vit Sean allongé sur son lit fixant le plafond. Il s'assit et le regarda.

« Donc je suppose que ton rencard s'est bien passé. » dit Sean en remarquant l'énorme sourire sur son visage.

Harry enleva ses chaussures et sauta sur le lit.

« Ca c'est passé mieux que bien, c'était parfait. Il est mon petit ami maintenant. »

« Vraiment? Tu as de la chance. »

« Je le suis hein? Mais ne t'en fais pas je te pari n'importe quoi que dans deux semaines au moins Blaise sera le tien. »

« Ouais si tu le dis. »

Sean attrapa un coussin et frappa Harry sur la tête avec. Harry le regarda avec une expression choquée avant de prendre un autre coussin et de la frapper avec. Quelque secondes plus tard, une bataille d'oreillers avait débutée. Hailey, Morgan, Lily et James entrèrent quelques minutes plus tard et rejoignirent la bataille. Ils se battirent pendant une bonne demi heure avant qu'ils ne tombent tous sur le lit, respirant difficilement. Ils étaient tous silencieux et regardaient le plafond. Ce fut lui Lily qui brisa le silence cinq minutes plus tard.

« Les enfants, votre père et moi avons quelque chose d'important à vous dire. »

Tout le monde s'assit sur le lit et la regardèrent.

« Et bien vous voyez…. Je suis enceinte. »

Il y eut un silence. Un silence pure. Cela ne dura pas longtemps.

« MAMAN! C'est génial! » C'était Hailey elle lança ses bras autour de son cou et la serra dans ses bras.

« Depuis combien de temps » C'était Harry.

« Trois mois. »

« Trois mois! Ça veux dire que tu étais enceinte avant que l'on ne déménage. »

« Oui j'image que j'étais tellement dans le déménagement que je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte. »

« Cool j'ai un petit frère là dedans. »

« Qu'est ce qui te fais penser que c'est un garçon Sean? »

« Parce que ça l'est. »

« Non c'est une fille. »

« Garçon. »

« Fille. »

« Garçon. »

« Hey et si c'est les deux? » dit Harry en coupant ainsi la dispute entre Sean et Morgan.

Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler et le regarda.

« C'est possible. »

« Hey Maman tu penses que tu pourrais t'occuper d'une autre pair de jumeaux? »

« Si j'ai put m'occuper de vous deux…. »

« Cool ».

Réponses aux rewiews:

**Dawn456**: Je suis ravie que ça t'ais plu. Pour ce qu'il s'est passé il y a six ans tu le sauras dans quelque chapitres….

**Alinemcb54: **Merci beaucoup.

**Andegis:** Je suis heureuse que ça t'est plu. Tu auras les réponses à tes questions dans deux chapitres…

**Onarluca:** Merci beaucoup.

**Off**: Merci beaucoup.

**Dopamine:** Merci beaucoup. Ravie que ça te plaise.

**Alicya Potter-Black:** Merci beaucoup.


End file.
